1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiperson participating type attraction system with which many participants are able to simultaneously experience an attraction, and more particularly to an attraction system with which inquiries made from the system to all participants by means of an image and answering from each participant are repeated to enable an attraction, such as fortune telling, to be performed. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attraction system using portable terminals such that portable terminals each including an ID system are used to automatically discriminate participants so as to perform an attraction for the participants.
2. Description of the Related Art
An attraction system in which a multiplicity of persons participate to enjoy an attraction in a live site while seeing a displayed image has an arrangement that a three-dimensional image is displayed or sound effects are enhanced so as to heighten the stage effects. With the foregoing attraction system, the participants are permitted to only enjoy seeing the image and the image displayed on a screen or the like has the same contents at each attraction if the theme is the same.
As a system with which the audience is able to input answers with respect to questions in the form of pictures from the system as well as a multiplicity of the participants enjoy seeing a picture and hearing sound, an educational system in a driving school or a system for use in a TV quiz show are exemplified. The audience participation type system has an arrangement that the participants respectively input answers by, for example, depressing a button of an input device with respect to questions made by means of pictures, and the totaled input results or the like are displayed.
A multiplicity of unmanned computer fortune telling apparatus for operational use using a computer have been available. The computer fortune telling apparatus is used in such a manner that a person requiring fortune telling (hereinafter referred to as a "player") inputs personal information, such as date of the birth, so that the apparatus is able to tell fortunes and compatibility of the player. The computer fortune telling apparatus is usually arranged such that one or two players enter a box and fortune telling is performed in the box.
On the other hand, another fortune telling system has been realized which comprises a plurality of data input stages and a plurality of fortune telling result display stages, wherein each player moves to each stage so that fortune telling is performed. In the foregoing fortune telling system, different personal information is sequentially stored in a data storing means at each data input stage, the fortune telling is performed in accordance with the stored personal information, and the result is displayed on a display medium at a fortune telling result display stage. The data storing means is able to store a variety of personal information items. Each player has a data storage means when the player moves to the respective stages (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-15062).
However, the foregoing audience participation type system causes the participants to only answer questions from the system and is a simple interactive system with which only the system proceeds with the process. Although the multiperson participating attraction system includes a similarly simple interactive system, no attraction system has been realized in which one-to-one bidirectional information transmission is performed to proceed with the attraction for the participants while reflecting information from the participants. Furthermore, no attraction system has been realized in which a specific person is selected from participants to proceeds with the attraction. That is, no interactive conversational system has been available in which participants and the system mutually affect and in which the contents to be executed and displayed are changed. Therefore, the participants are always in a passive state, and thus the participants cannot feel participation in the attraction and the displayed image is the same at each attraction if the theme is the same. With an attraction system, each of the participants takes an arbitrary seat. However, no attraction system has been realized in which the types of persons and the corresponding seats are automatically discriminated and the attraction is performed in accordance with the results of the discrimination.
The foregoing conventional operational unmanned computer fortune telling apparatus or system causes each player to answer the question from the system and thus the player is always brought to a passive state. Therefore, there arises a problem in that the number of the types of the fortune telling has been limited and monotonous fortune telling operations have been permitted. Another problem rises in that since one or two players perform the fortune telling operations, a plurality of persons in a group cannot simultaneously play the fortune telling operation.